


Тот дождливый день

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони запрокинул назад голову и обнаружил над собой черный зонт.<br/>Он оглянулся через плечо и увидел улыбающегося ему высокого брюнета.<br/>ㅡ Мне кажется, ты бы не отказался от какой-нибудь защиты.<br/>Мысли Тони сразу же метнулись к словам, как змейка обернувшимся вокруг его запястья, и он задохнулся от горечи.<br/>Слова его соулмэйта давно были раскрыты в СМИ, и люди всегда заговаривали с ним именно этой фразой.<br/>Он это ненавидел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот дождливый день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fateful Rainy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467008) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



Тони содрогнулся под потоками дождя и обхватил себя руками. С каждым шагом он наступал в очередную лужу, и каждая проносящаяся мимо машина обдавала его туманом мелких брызг. На улице не было ни одного человека, и одна раздражённая и сердитая часть его сердца радовалась, что в мире казалось так же пусто, как он чувствовал в тот момент.

У его отца был один из выходных дней, целый час которого он потратил, просматривая и выискивая каждый недостаток в созданном Тони искусственном интеллекте.

Тони знал, что он не должен был позволить его отцу достать его: Говард всегда был таким, и ничто бы не смогло это изменить, но Искин Тони… Это был его ребенок. Он так тяжело работал над его созданием, и эта демонстрация того, насколько он облажался… Это задело.

Тони покачал головой. Нет, решил он, он использует все указания, чтобы улучшить свою работу, ㅡ но только когда перестанет казаться, что в груди что-то разрушилось.

Тони остановился на углу улицы и нажал на кнопку светофора: нет, ни в коем случае он не станет нарушать правила, когда из-за дождя с трудом видно что-то даже на фут впереди. Он очень сомневался, что у водителей видимость значительно лучше.

В попытке согреться, Тони потер руки и подышал на них, но глубоко пробравшийся холод не хотел оставлять пальцы.

Внезапно тень отрезала Тони от поливавшего дождя.

Тони запрокинул назад голову и обнаружил над собой черный зонт.

Он оглянулся через плечо и увидел улыбающегося ему высокого брюнета.

ㅡ Мне кажется, ты бы не отказался от какой-нибудь защиты.

Мысли Тони сразу же метнулись к словам, как змейка обернувшимся вокруг его запястья, и он задохнулся от горечи.

Слова его соулмэйта давно были раскрыты в СМИ, и люди всегда заговаривали с ним именно этой фразой.

Он это ненавидел.

Теперь у него был выбор: промолчать и отмахнуться от парня или же заговорить и посмотреть на разочарование своего очередного преследователя.

Тони никогда не умел молчать.

ㅡ Отлично, я как раз искал рыцаря в сияющих доспехах, хотя твои доспехи, кажется, где-то потерялись.

Темно-серые, как грозовое облако глаза парня расширились, а его хватка на ручке зонтика ослабла.

Тони издевательски усмехнулся.

ㅡ Разочарован? Я знаю. Как и большинство людей.

ㅡ Нет, ㅡ покачал головой парень. ㅡ Я… ㅡ он облизнул губы и улыбнулся. ㅡ На самом деле, я очень взволнован. Я думаю, что ты можешь быть моей родственной душой.

ㅡ Где-то на твоем теле нацарапан этот кусок текста? ㅡ Тони позволил его сомнениям просочиться в голос.

Парень поднял левую сторону рубашки: на рёбрах свернулась небольшая спираль текста.

Тони секунду полюбовался шестью кубиками пресса, прятавшимися под этой рубашкой, и перевел взгляд на текст.

Сердцебиение Тони ускорилось, а тело напряглось.

Слова абсолютно совпадали.

Тони перевел взгляд от текста, столкнувшись с мерцающими серыми глазами парня.

ㅡ Меня зовут Баки.

Баки сделал шаг ближе, скрывая Тони глубже под защитой зонта, и протянул руку.

ㅡ Я рад наконец-то с тобой познакомиться.

Тони колебался. Баки понятия не имел о том, кем он был. Он просто думал, что Тони — просто парень на улице, не знаменитость, не сын Говарда Старка.

Это было небольшим облегчением.

Тони расслабился и улыбнулся, принимая руку Баки.

ㅡ Тони. Я тоже рад с тобой познакомиться.  
  


* * *

ㅡ Откуда ты знаешь Тони? ㅡ нахмурился Баки. Его лучший друг Стив был очень занят тем, что пялился на Тони с другого конца гостиной.

Тони не показал никаких признаков узнавания Стива, зато выглядел неожиданно робким.

ㅡ Как ты не знаешь, кто такой Тони Старк? ㅡ допытывался Стив.

ㅡ Имя где-то слышал, ㅡ признал Баки.

Стив сделал фейспалм.

Тони улыбнулся, обвил свою руку вокруг пояса Баки и похлопал его по локтю.

ㅡ Ты очарователен. Кроме того, я думаю, самое время, чтобы рассказать тебе о моей семье.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
